<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Series of one shots- tumblr asks by fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810191">Series of one shots- tumblr asks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic'>fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamilah's marriage proposal to Amy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Proposal</p>
<p>“Lil, I gotta run. It’s date night with Kamilah,” Amy said as she rifled through her closet for the perfect outfit.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright. You two have fun!” Lily’s voice ran out over the phone with a chuckle. “And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Amy replied. She tried to sound annoyed, but failed miserably.</p>
<p>“Later!!” </p>
<p>Amy tossed the phone over her shoulder onto the bed as she stood in front of the mirror. She went with a sparkling black dress with thin straps. She twirled to let the light catch on the small diamonds woven into the dress. Whenever Kamilah offered to buy her something, she didn’t say no. And the heated glances Kamilah gave her as she tried clothes on were a welcome bonus.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Kamilah stood in the doorway in a designer gown that hugged her in all the right places. Amy nodded with a sigh. </p>
<p>Kamilah arched a brow as she held out her hand for Amy. “Come on then, I have something I’d like to show you before we go for dinner.”</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, a limo dropped them off outside a large locked gate.</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s closed,” Amy said. “What is this place?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” was Kamilah’s only reply as she typed in a combination on the lock. The gates groaned and creaked as they slowly slid aside to reveal a path of small stones that cut through the grass.</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes narrowed as she asked, “Why are you being so secretive? It’s not our two-year anniversary, is it? Is it your birthday? Oh no, no, no!” She was practically panicking.</p>
<p>Kamilah let out a soft laugh. “Relax, little firefly. It’s nothing like that. Just watch and enjoy the show.”</p>
<p>Kamilah began to lead Amy down the little walkway. With each step they took, lights lit up the edges of the path, and went out in spirals to reveal loads of night-blooming flowers. They emitted a soft glow that was intensified by the full moon.</p>
<p>They continued their walk to a gazebo in the middle of the garden. One by one, the lights flicked out until the garden was once again bathed in almost complete darkness. Fortunately, Amy could still see with her vampire senses.</p>
<p>Kamilah gestured for Amy to take a seat on the bench with her. <br/>“Wow, it’s so beautiful here,” Amy said. “Thank you for bringing me here, Kamilah.”</p>
<p>Kamilah brought her finger to her lips as she said, “That was just the beginning. Look.”</p>
<p>They sat silently as the world around them began to glow. Amy’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Fireflies!” she exclaimed. She jumped up and ran through the grass as she tried to catch one. Kamilah smiled to herself as she watched Amy. She was incredibly nervous for what she was about to do.</p>
<p>“I got one,” Amy called out as she ran back over to Kamilah. She held out her cupped hands to show her, but Kamilah could only look at Amy as the little bug illuminated her features. The joy on Amy’s face, coupled with the twinkle in her eyes prompted Kamilah to cup Amy’s cheek with her hand as she readied herself for a very important question.</p>
<p>“Amy?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” She looked up at Kamilah.</p>
<p>“I-ahem- I have been alone, wandering this planet for centuries in search of something worth living for. There were some days when I thought perhaps, that was my punishment for everything that I am. But, then I met you and I knew that it was not a punishment, but rather a gift. Every experience, every decision, I have made has led me to you.”</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes began to shine with tears as she listened. The firefly she caught was long forgotten as he flew away.</p>
<p>“It’s ironic actually,” Kamilah chuckled, “that you are my firefly when in fact it is you that has captured my heart. My only desire is to make you happy and I promise to do so until the end of time itself. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?”</p>
<p>Now, Amy was crying. Her vision was blurry and she had a huge smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Yes! A million times yes!” She practically jumped into Kamilah’s arms as she kissed her over and over. Then they both laughed.</p>
<p>They sat together watching the stars long into the night, content to know that their story had just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>submission for "A really angsty kamilahxmc where kamilah fights with mc about being loyal or whatever you choose thank you"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy woke with a jolt. She looked around only to be confronted by darkness. It was disorienting, not being able to tell the time of day.</p><p>She tried to remember how she got here as she stumbled around blindly trying to find an exit. Then it all came back to her.  Kamilah had locked her in here. And after what had happened the night before, she didn’t blame her.</p><p>“You know how much it meant to me Amy! How could you?” Kamilah’s voice sounded uncharacteristically distraught as her voice rose an octave. She towered over Amy, making her feel exceptionally small in that moment.</p><p>“Kamilah, I had no choice! They cornered me in your office, demanding anything of value. I couldn’t just say no.” Her mind drifted back to the robbery.</p><p>Earlier in the day, Amy was organizing files in the office while Kamilah was across town for a business meeting. Amy had bent down to reach into the cabinet and the next thing she knew, she was face to face with three hooded figures. They demanded she hand over anything of value. Apparently, they cased the place a week ago and wanted the Egyptian artifacts, probably to sell on the black market.</p><p>As they were going to leave, Amy glanced to the one drawer they overlooked. She sighed in relief a little to loudly and caught the attention of one of the thugs. </p><p>“What’s in the drawer girl?” he demanded.</p><p>“N-nothing! I gave you everything already,” Amy pleaded.</p><p>“I think you’re lying.” And then she heard a click. He had a gun. And she had no choice, but to hand over the little wooden horse or die.</p><p>Kamilah continued to shout. “I should never have trusted you. All mortals are the same. Selfish.” She almost spit the last word.</p><p>“Kamilah, I could’ve died. You would’ve done the same too if you weren’t a vampire.” Amy was torn between anger and grief. She knew that toy was Kamilah’s last connection to her family, but wasn’t her life more important?</p><p>“That could have been the end, and it sounds like you would’ve been ready to let me go.” Amy’s eyes filled with tears as her lower lip started quivering. “Is that what you really want?”</p><p>An inscrutable look came over Kamilah’s face. “Perhaps it is.” Amy didn’t even have a chance to blink before Kamilah grabbed her, and raced down to the training room in the basement.</p><p>She set her down gently and took a step back. Then another. “I’ll have someone unlock the door tomorrow after I leave. I will not be coming home. Don’t come looking for me.”</p><p>Kamilah turned to leave and heard a sob behind her. And her heart broke for the second time that day.</p><p>As she turned to face Amy one last time, she schooled her face into an emotionless expression as she uttered the last words the girl would ever hear from her.</p><p>“Good-bye Amy.” Amy started hyperventilating as she realized what Kamilah was saying. And then the lights went out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bar fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon asks "Mc fights Aiko and wins obviously then kamilah and lily break it up? It’s ok if you don’t feel comfortable writing this🙂"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lull in the conversation prompted Amy to jump up off the couch as she declared she needed another drink.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. Don’t miss me too much,” she said with a wink.</p><p>Kamilah rolled her eyes jokingly as Lily took the opportunity to launch into another animated discussion about another movie Kamilah had never heard of.</p><p>Amy made her way over to the bar, only to find Aiko, who appeared to be nursing a headache.</p><p>“Long day?” Amy asked trying to be polite. She made her way around the counter and started pouring shots of blood and alcohol.</p><p>Aiko looked up and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“What? Just trying to make small talk.” Amy shrugged. “Kamilah jokes that I can’t stay quiet for a full minute.”</p><p>Aiko lifted her chin and stated, “Small talk is for small minds.”</p><p>“Uh, rude much?” Amy said as she set down a bottle.</p><p>“Ever since you and your ‘little gang’ showed up, everything we have worked for has been put at risk. So, excuse me for having a short-temper.”</p><p>Suddenly, Amy wanted nothing more than to get under Aiko’s skin. “You’re just jealous that Kamilah is mine.”</p><p>“Kamilah always did like shiny things, but she’ll get over it. She’s attracted to power and right now, a Bloodkeeper is pretty high up on that list.”</p><p>For a moment, Amy hesitated. Aiko was catering to her insecurities and it definitely didn’t feel good.</p><p>She shook her head. “You’re wrong. She liked me before we knew about any of this stuff.”</p><p>Aiko considered her for a moment. Then, “Maybe you’re right. I did notice something different about her. The fire in her eyes, it’s gone. She’s grown soft.”</p><p>It was Amy’s turn to narrow her eyes. “You make it sound as though I’m ruining her life. You can mock me all you want, but don’t you ever talk critically about her!” She was shouting now.</p><p>“Love made her weak, and you will be her downfall.” Aiko said this simply, as if it were a fact.</p><p>“That’s it!”<br/>
Without any hesitation, Amy launched herself over the counter at Aiko. A loud crash caught the attention of Lily and Kamilah. They looked over and saw a mess unfolding. Glasses shattered as liquid poured onto the floor.</p><p>Kamilah rose to break them up, but Lily grabbed her arm. “Wait a sec! It looks like Amy’s winning. Come on Amy! You got this!”</p><p>Amy had landed on top, but Aiko held her hands firmly at her waist. Aiko tried to flip her, but failed. Although more experienced in combat, Amy had caught her by surprise.</p><p>In response to Lily’s outburst, Kamilah stared daggers at her as she said, “Unhand me or you will lose an arm.”</p><p>“Ok, ok. I’ll help break them up.” Lily held her arms up in defeat. As they rushed over to help, Lily muttered under her breath--something about Chewbacca and keeping both of her arms.</p><p>Before any permanent damage occurred, Kamilah bent over and wrapped her arms around Amy’s waist. She picked her up and held her high off the ground. Lily bent down and begrudgingly helped Aiko up.</p><p>“Let me go!” Amy shouted. She started kicking her legs around, but Kamilah held firm.</p><p>“Not until you calm down,” Kamilah said.</p><p>“Ugh, I don’t need this right now,” Aiko said. “You two deserve each other.” And she walked away.</p><p>“You better run!” Amy shouted as Kamilah finally put her down. “Hmmph. That’ll show her not to mess with me.” She turned to Lily and Kamilah with a self-satisfied smirk.</p><p>“Why on earth did you do that?” Kamilah asked, with genuine confusion.</p><p>“I was defending your honor,” Amy answered proudly.</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Lily shouted, giving her friend a high-five.</p><p>“I’m hungry. Come on Lily, let’s go make a giant sundae.” Lily nodded and the two ran off as if nothing had ever happened.</p><p>Kamilah poured herself a generous serving of whiskey. “Children,” she muttered as she shook her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon: "Could you maybe do one where mc is a hybrid and kamilah sees her change into a werewolf for the first time?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If looks could kill, Adrian would be dead twice over already.</p><p>“Adrian, you better tell me where she is right now or there will be serious consequences,” Kamilah began as she stalked into his office. She didn’t even give him a chance to rise from his chair.</p><p>“Woah-uh Kamilah, calm down first.” Adrian tried to placate her by holding up his hands. Kamilah did not stop in front of his desk. Instead she continued her hunt around it until she towered over him.</p><p>“Why am I only just now finding out that Amy is going to go through another turning without me?” Kamilah was using her rage to mask how scared she really felt. She needed to be with Amy.</p><p>“I promise you, she is safe,” Adrian assured her. “I helped her prepare, but she wanted to do this alone. She believes this will be best for everyone, and quite honestly I agree.”</p><p>Kamilah’s eyes turned red as she placed her hands on the arms of Adrian’s chair. “Consequences be damned, Adrian. Now tell me.”</p><p>“Alright,” he relented as he loosened his tie. “I sent her up to my cabin. It’s secluded enough that she won’t run into any humans. Just promise me you will be careful.”</p><p>Kamilah nodded as she straightened. “Thank you,” she said and then flitted out the door.</p><p>-----</p><p>Kamilah pulled up around the bend from the cabin. She noticed smoke wafting out of the chimney. As she approached, she saw Amy seated in a chair. She was all wrapped up in a blanket as she looked up at the stars.</p><p>If Amy’s vampiric hearing noticed Kamilah’s approach, she didn’t give any indication by way of a greeting.</p><p>Unsure of what to do or say, Kamilah settled on a simple “hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Amy replied. She turned to Kamilah with a small smile. “Adrian?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Kamilah pursed her lips before adding, “Don’t give him a hard time. I made it quite difficult for him to keep the secret.”</p><p>Amy nodded absentmindedly as she turned back to the moon. “It’s almost time.”</p><p>“Amy?” Kamilah asked as she took a seat next to her.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Why did you run away? You promised we would do this together.” Kamilah looked at her and then down at her hands. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Amy turned to Kamilah and took her hand in hers. “No, just the opposite. You did everything right. I just can’t risk hurting you. We don’t know what will happen when I turn. I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt because of me.”</p><p>Kamilah steeled herself as she willed herself to let down her last wall. “Did you ever think that leaving me behind would hurt me just the same? After your first turning, I vowed to never leave your side as long as you want me.”</p><p>Shocked, Amy reached out to envelop Kamilah in a hug. “I will always want you.”</p><p>Kamilah huffed. “So it’s settled then.”</p><p>Suddenly, the air shifted. “You need to get inside right now.” Kamilah went to argue, but Amy pleaded. “Please, Kami.”</p><p>“Alright.” Kamilah vanished inside and went to the window.</p><p>The moon shone bright through the trees as Amy slowly walked a few paces away from the cabin. She shuddered violently before dropping to her knees. Kamilah gripped the window pane tightly as she watched on in silence.</p><p>Kamilah held her breath. Amy was trembling uncontrollably. Kamilah gasped as she heard the first pop. She had never seen a turning before, and didn’t know what to expect. To a human, the transformation would have seemed quick, but Kamilah’s senses picked up on every little movement.</p><p>She saw Amy’s muscles ripple as more bones cracked and merged. Amy cried out and Kamilah mirrored her cry. She had never felt so helpless in all her existence. Fur sprouted all over Amy’s body and claws emerged from her fingertips. Kamilah watched on in agony, willing the torment to end.</p><p>The process lasted no longer than a minute, but to Kamilah, it was an eternity. When Amy was finally still, Kamilah ventured to the door. It opened with a creak and Amy swiveled her head towards the sound. She cocked her head in recognition when she saw Kamilah with her blood-orange eyes.</p><p>Kamilah stared back at Amy. Even though the color changed, she could still recognize the soul within. She gave a small wave and what she thought was a reassuring smile.</p><p>Amy returned it with a howl before spinning once. Her fur gleamed in the moonlight as the wind ruffled it. With one last howl she raced off into the forest with Kamilah running beside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soul Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon asks "Can we get a continuous of the two broken hearts I love it so much😭"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been almost a week since Kamilah disappeared. Amy had searched for her relentlessly, but came up empty. She stopped eating and sleeping, and she looked as hollow as she felt.</p>
<p>“Thanks for meeting me here guys,” Amy addressed Lily and Jax as they entered Adrian’s office.</p>
<p>“Anything for you, bestie!” Lily tried to sound upbeat, but her heart broke at the sight of Amy not taking care of herself.</p>
<p>“I have one last plan to find her, but I need your help.” Gods, she couldn’t even say her name aloud.</p>
<p>“Whatever you need,” Jax answered as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Amy took the opportunity to launch into her plan. “Lily, I need you to track down those crooks and find where they are hiding.”</p>
<p>“On it,” Lily said as she slid into a chair and immediately started typing.</p>
<p>Amy turned to Jax next. “Jax, I need you to retrieve the horse. You’re the best one for the job.”</p>
<p>“You can count on me.” He moved over to where Lily was seated to coordinate a plan of attack.</p>
<p>“And what do you need me to do, boss?” Adrian said with a smile.</p>
<p>Amy answered without missing a beat. “I need a pilot,” she answered with a determined grin.</p>
<p>Not even twenty-four hours later, Amy and Adrian were on a plane off to their first address.</p>
<p>“Remind me again how you picked these addresses,” Adrian said as he stared ahead in the pilot’s chair.</p>
<p>“Oh, it was easy really. I just took all the main headquarters of Ahmanet Financial and narrowed them down to her favorite places around the world that are also less crowded than New York.”</p>
<p>Adrian raised a brow as he glanced at Amy. “Oh, is that all?” he asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“She’s worth it.” Amy blushed and turned to look out the window.</p>
<p>“So, how many addresses does that leave us with?”</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p>Adrian nodded to himself as they arrived at their first stop.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Seven down, two to go,” Adrian said as the plane rose into the sky once more. Amy only allowed for stops to refuel. She wouldn’t rest until she saw this through, but she was losing hope fast.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adrian?” she said. “Thanks for leaving work to help me find her. You don’t know how much this means to me.”</p>
<p>“Anything for a friend.” He smiled at her. “So, what are you going to say to her when you find her?”</p>
<p>“Oh-uh, I don’t know. I figured that I’d just give her the horse and leave.” Amy sank into the chair. “She doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Amy sighed dejectedly.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve known Kamilah for a very long time, and I think she just might surprise you. Just promise me that you won’t give up yet,” he said with a wink.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Amy pressed the elevator button for the top floor as she reflected on all she had been through with her friends. Paris. Amy had never thought she’d be back again, but somehow it hurts even more.</p>
<p>With a ding, the elevator opened to a lobby with a receptionist seated behind a marble desk. “Welcome, do you have an appointment with Ms. Sayeed?” The woman smiled as she gestured for Amy to come closer.</p>
<p>Amy froze. She had found her. “Uh, n-no, sorry, I think I have the wrong floor.” She couldn’t do this. It already hurt too much. Amy turned to reenter the elevator, but it had already closed. Great, now she had to wait in awkward silence.</p>
<p>“Cassandra?” A voice rang out while Amy waited for the doors to open. “When is my next meeting? I need to step out for a moment.”</p>
<p>Heart pounding, Amy turned around to the source of the voice. Standing not five feet from her was Kamilah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Golden Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ending to Two Broken Hearts and Soul Searching</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh-Ms. Sayeed, do you know this woman?” Cassandra peered at Amy, and then back at Kamilah in confusion.</p>
<p>It took Kamilah a full minute to respond. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “Not anymore.” She turned to head back into her office, but felt a hand grab her wrist.</p>
<p>Amy knew she had to act now. She wouldn’t get another chance. “Kamilah—wait.”</p>
<p>Kamilah spun on her heel and backed Amy up against the wall. “How did you even find me? Why are you here?” </p>
<p>Amy began to play with her hair as she replied, “Well, how I found you is a long story…and I know you’re busy so I’ll keep this short.”</p>
<p>Kamilah made no move to stop her so she continued. “I thought about what you said. And about what happened, and I just wanted to say sorry one last time.” As Amy spoke, she pulled out the little horse from her bag.</p>
<p>“I-how?” Kamilah found herself speechless.</p>
<p>Amy shrugged and ducked her head, suddenly feeling self-conscious. </p>
<p>“I know this doesn’t change anything, but I couldn’t let you think you are alone in this world.” Amy handed Kamilah the horse, and zipped her bag shut.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t bother you anymore,” Amy said as she stepped into the elevator. “Good-bye, Kamilah.”</p>
<p>After the doors shut, Kamilah stood there staring at the little figure in her hands without really seeing at all.</p>
<p>“Ahem.” Kamilah looked up and turned towards the sound.</p>
<p>“Are you really going to let her go?” Cassandra was leaning on her desk, head in hand as she let out a wistful sigh.</p>
<p>Kamilah glared at her receptionist before she squeaked and ducked under the desk.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“So, how’d it go?” Adrian was leaning against the side of his plane in the shadows as Amy trudged over to him. The sun had just set, leaving behind a warm glow.</p>
<p>“She was surprised to see me.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And I want to go home,” she replied as she started up the stairs.</p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p>“And she doesn’t need me. Doesn’t want me. And that’s fine because she’s better off without me.” Amy’s eyes started to water.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that?” Adrian lifted a brow and smiled.</p>
<p>“Why would you ask me that?” Amy said angrily.</p>
<p>“Turn around.”</p>
<p>Amy turned to where Adrian was gesturing only to find Kamilah standing on the other side of the runway.</p>
<p>Amy turned back to Adrian. “Go get her.”</p>
<p>So she did. She ran across the pavement, and Kamilah closed the distance, wrapping her in a hug.</p>
<p>Kamilah whispered in her ear. “Never say that I am better off without you. I am better because of you.”</p>
<p>Amy pulled back to look at Kamilah. “I’m so-”</p>
<p>“No,” Kamilah shook her head. “I am the one that should be apologizing.” She cupped Amy’s cheek and leaned in. “And I promise to apologize to you a million different ways when <i>we</i> go home.”</p>
<p>Amy closed the distance <strike>and they lived happily ever after.</strike></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Kamilah finds out mc is scared of the dark and sleeps with stuffed animals? If this is too hard you don’t have to do it!"<br/>Takes place after Lily got attacked and their apartment got wrecked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy was on her way up to her apartment with a reluctant Kamilah in tow. As she reached into her bag for her key she said, “Something tells me you didn’t voluntarily elect yourself to help me clean this mess.”</p><p>“No, I did not,” Kamilah replied. Then she added, “But perhaps together, we may find a clue that was overlooked yesterday.”</p><p>“You don’t have to babysit me, you know.” Amy turned the key, and Kamilah answered with a disinterested ‘mm-hmm.’ She pushed open the door and froze as images of the night before came flooding back to her. Amy was greeted with the aftermath of a bloody crime scene.</p><p>Kamilah took in the state of the apartment. Broken furniture littered the halls, shards of glass lay strewn about the carpet and the blood. The blood was everywhere. She took in a shallow breath.</p><p>“This looks worse than I expected,” Kamiah commented before taking in Amy’s paralyzed figure. “Are you going to be alright?”</p><p>Amy blinked and turned her attention to the woman. “Y-yes, I’ll be fine.” She shook off the shock and got to work. She knew the faster the job was done, the better.</p><p>As she bent into the closet for cleaning supplies, she called out to Kamilah, “I’ll start in the living room. Can you check the other rooms in the apartment? I don’t know the extent of the damage yet.”</p><p>Kamilah nodded, too distracted to notice that Amy couldn’t see her answer. She felt a twinge of sorrow for the girl. Her whole life was about to be turned upside down.</p><p>A loud clatter coming from the closet jolted Kamilah into action. She rushed over only to find Amy grinning sheepishly as she was surrounded by a mess of brooms and cleaning products.</p><p>“Whoops,” Amy murmured in embarrassment.</p><p>Kamilah rolled her eyes and began to make her way down the hallway and into the first room.</p><p>She took in the soft purples and twinkling lights that hung at an awkward angle. Some furniture was overturned and the curtains were torn apart.</p><p><i>This must be Amy’s room.</i> Kamilah looked around in wonder. This was Amy’ personal space and she felt a little uncomfortable intruding. She was about to turn away when her eye caught a glimpse of a picture frame on its side.</p><p>She made her way over to pick it up. It was a photo of Amy and a few friends in graduation gowns.</p><p>
  <i>She looks so happy.</i>
</p><p>Kamilah set it atop the dresser and gazed at the other odd little trinkets around the room. As she walked around, she allowed her hand to glide along the bed, feeling the soft, smooth fabric. When she bent down to restore a chair to an upright position, she froze. Her hand hovered over a small plush elephant that was almost completely torn in two.</p><p>“Hey, did you find anything yet?” A voice called out from the hallway.</p><p>Kamilah picked up the elephant just as Amy came into the doorway.</p><p>“Oh no!” Amy cried out as she rushed forward to take the little guy from Kamilah. She hugged him tightly to her chest.</p><p>Kamilah was aware that her many years as a vampire changed the way she viewed humans, but this sight truly puzzled her. Of all the stuff to be upset about…</p><p>Kamilah cleared her throat and gave Amy a questioning look.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Amy blushed. “This,” she started as she presented the plush to Kamilah, “is Esteban. Or was anyway.”</p><p>“What is an ‘Esteban?’” Kamilah asked, perplexed.</p><p>“My parents gave him to me when I was younger. Someone broke into our house one night and they gave him to me to help me sleep.” Amy suddenly felt a little self-conscious.</p><p>“You’re afraid of the dark?” Kamilah asked incredulously.</p><p>“Not…exactly.” Amy hesitated, debating whether she wanted to share her secret with someone she only just met. “It’s more like I’m afraid of not knowing if I’m alone or not. If I have Esteban, I at least know I’m not alone.”</p><p>“Ahh…” Kamilah answered in understanding. And she did. She knew all too well what tricks the mind can play when you think you have nothing--or no one.</p><p>“Well,” Amy started. “I’m just going to head to sleep now. I’ll finish cleaning in the morning.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Kamilah looked around at the disaster surrounding her and then finally at the elephant.</p><p>Amy swallowed before answering. “Yup, I’ll be fine. Thanks for helping me tonight.” She gave Kamilah a hesitant smile.</p><p>“Alright then. Good night Amy.”</p><p>Kamilah’s back was the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>In the morning, Amy awoke to the sound of the doorbell. She hurried over, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and opened the door. No one was there. Just before she closed the door, she looked down to find a small box. It was light purple with silver ribbons fashioned into a bow.</p><p>Small script letters printed out her name on top. She brought it inside and inspected it suspiciously before finally giving in to temptation. She got out a pair of scissors to cut the ribbons. When she opened the flaps and pulled out the tissue paper, she gasped in surprise.</p><p>In the box, was an elephant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wishful Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon: "Hi!Could you maybe write some fluff about mc braiding kamilah's hair or something of that sort?Thank you :)"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft clink echoed through the apartment as Kamilah got out a wine glass. She had a long day at work, and wanted nothing more than a quiet night on the couch with a bottle of red.</p><p>After pouring her wine, she plopped on the couch with a sigh. She took a sip and closed her eyes to savor the taste in companionable silence.</p><p>Amy had a day off from work and was hanging out with Lily. Adrian was busy researching the latest piece of tech. No distractions. No noise. No interuptio--“Ughh!”</p><p>Kamilah jumped at the sudden slam of her front door. “Amy?” she called as she sat up.</p><p>Amy trudged into the living room, dragging her feet. She had a frown on her face. Slightly alarmed, Kamilah set down her wine glass and made to get up to comfort her.</p><p>“I had <i>the</i> worst day ever!” she exclaimed dramatically with arms flailing everywhere.</p><p>Kamilah scrutinized every inch of Amy’s body, looking for any sign of injury. She came up with nothing.</p><p>“What’s wrong? I thought you were with Lily today,” Kamilah asked. <i>I shouldn’t have left her alone. This girl is like a walking danger magnet.</i></p><p>“I was!” Amy dropped not so delicately onto the couch. She blew at a strand of hair that fell over her eyes. “It all started when…”</p><p>Kamilah smiled and settled back into her seat. <i>False alarm,</i> she thought.</p><p>She took another sip of her wine. “--you even listening to me? Kamilah?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Kamilah shook her head. “Of course. Please continue.”</p><p>Amy scooted closer. “So, it’s like I said. I found the dandelion first. You know how you’re supposed to blow all the little fuzzes off and make a wish?”</p><p>“No.” Kamilah blinked.</p><p>“Oh, well you’re supposed to. It’s an unspoken rule. Anyway, I started blowing on it, but I ran out of breath before they all flew off. So, I went to take another breath and just before I could blow off the last fuzz…” She paused for dramatic effect.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Lily ran in and blew it off!”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t understand the problem.” Kamilah reached for her glass.</p><p>“She stole my wish!” Amy bellowed as she got up onto her knees. Kamilah took a sip to hide her smile.</p><p>“How about tomorrow we go look for another one together,” Kamilah proposed. “I’ll even let you take my wish as an extra.”</p><p>Amy pursed her lips in thought. Then she fell over and rested her head on Kamilah’s lap. </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Kamilah started to comb her fingers through Amy’s hair, weaving little braids through her long blond locks.</p><p>“Mmm, that feels nice,” Amy commented, before nestling even deeper into Kamilah. She closed her eyes.</p><p>Kamilah watched Amy’s lashes fall shut, and looked on in awe. She couldn’t believe Amy was hers. If she had a dandelion right now, she knew exactly what she would wish for.</p><p>A soft snore startled her out of her thoughts. Kamilah looked at the clock and then back at Amy. With a small shift of her weight, she moved Amy into her arms, careful not to wake her. She rose from the couch easily, and carried her to the bedroom.</p><p>After settling Amy beneath the covers, Kamilah smoothed some of Amy’s locks back, before resting her palm on her cheek. She used her thumb to stoke Amy’s cheek. Amy let out a sigh.</p><p>“You are my one and only wish,” Kamilah whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon: Can we please get a fic of kamilah visiting mc's grave after she died of old age or something of that sort?Thank you so much♡</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Discussion of death, discretion advised</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The security guard gave her a nod in recognition as she pushed open the worn gate. In the beginning, Kamilah would always be asked to identify herself, but after the dozenth time, even the crows recognized her. She walked the path with slow, determined steps, the crunching of leaves echoing off each stone. The guard’s watch read 5:30.</p>
<p>Black, beady eyes followed her figure until she came to a stop in front of a headstone. She brushed off some dirt and placed a bouquet of flowers neatly on the ground. The flowers were every color imaginable. They were meant to catch your eye. Meant to draw you in. In a world of gloom and shadows, they were the light. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Kamilah sat on the cold, dewy grass, hugging her knees. A small breeze blew through her hair as she closed her eyes. She was a statue. Immovable and grounded. </p>
<p>She tried to take breath, but couldn’t, and with a single tear shed, she cracked. Somewhere in the distance, a bell tolled six.</p>
<p>Amy had left her one year ago. She had lived her life the way she wanted. Kamilah respected her wish to remain human even though it had left her broken. </p>
<p>“I miss you every day. I feel as though a part of me died with you.” Kamilah began to hunch in on herself. “I miss your beautiful smile and your laugh. I miss the feeling of your soft hand in mine. I miss…you.”</p>
<p>“I know you wanted to remain human, but I hate myself every single day for listening to you. I let you die without me.” The crows began to caw, signaling sunrise.</p>
<p>“I know I made a promise to you, but I cannot keep it any longer.” The sun’s rays were peeking through the trees now. Kamilah stood up and brushed off her pants.</p>
<p>The guard at the gate checked his watch with a puzzled expression. Ms. Sayeed usually leaves at this time. <i>Perhaps, I’ll check on the woman.</i> He makes his way over while admiring the orange glow in the sky.</p>
<p>The man keeps his distance once Kamilah comes into view, not wanting to disturb her. He shifts his weight as he watches her. Lips moving, eyes downcast. His watch reads 6:22.</p>
<p>Loud cawing grabs the man’s attention. He turns his head to the trees, shielding his eyes from the sun. But, he finds nothing. Nothing, but whispers. And when he turns back around, he is alone. </p>
<p>His watch reads 6:23. Sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dine n' Dash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon: Could you do one where kamilah finds Amy feeding raccoons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness was just setting in as Kamilah and Amy sat on a bench in Central Park. It was a warm summer evening, filled with crickets chirping and cicadas buzzing. One could say it was almost calming, if not for the cars honking every few minutes as a reminder that New York is undeniably the city that never sleeps.</p><p>“Well?” Amy asked excitedly. “Do you like it?”</p><p>After some contemplation, “It’s not the worst food I’ve ever tried.” Kamilah licked the salt off her lips. “Are they all supposed to be so salty?”</p><p>It took a lot of convincing, but Amy finally got Kamilah to purchase snacks from a food truck. Her victory consisted of a salted, buttery pretzel, dry-roasted peanuts, and a hot dog. Amy had insisted no person can be allowed to live in the city without experiencing all the sights, savory or otherwise.</p><p>“If it’s not loaded with sugar or fried in grease then yes.” Amy took a pause to shovel more peanuts into her mouth.</p><p>A soft ringing interrupted the two as Kamilah shifted to reach into her pocket. She looked down at the screen before turning to Amy.</p><p>“Ah, forgive me. It’s work, I’ll just be a minute.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll keep your seat warm,” Amy said as she scooched over. Kamilah walked a few feet away to answer her cell while Amy kept on eating.</p><p>In between crunches, Amy was alerted to the sound of mewing. She turned her head to the edge of the bench. A small raccoon was staring back at her.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, she would run in the other direction, but this little guy took cute to the next level.</p><p>“Hey there, little guy,” she said with a low voice as to not startle him. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Sensing no danger, he took a small step closer. Amy reached into her bag and sprinkled some peanuts on the bench. After a quick sniff, he hungrily ate every piece.</p><p>“Want some more?” Amy took another handful and this time she held the peanuts in her hand. He ventured closer and began to eat right out of it.</p><p>“Hey, that tickles.” Amy giggled as his nose nuzzled her palm. “I’m going to call you Nate.” </p><p>‘Nate’ looked up at her before lowering his head back down for more food.</p><p>It was then that Kamilah turned her head to see why Amy was laughing.</p><p>“Amy! Be careful!” She dropped her phone and with lightning speed, she darted over to the bench. Not a second later, Amy was standing almost 50 paces away from the bench.</p><p>“What’d ya do that for?” Amy whined.</p><p>Kamilah frantically searched Amy’s body for scratches or bite marks. “It didn’t hurt you, did it?” The worry was clear in her voice.</p><p>“<i>He</i> did no such thing.” Amy crossed her arms, trying to look angry. </p><p>“He?” Kamilah questioned.</p><p>“Yes, he,” Amy said moving her hands to her hips. “Nate just wanted some food. He was being a perfect gentleman.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Kamilah said as she took a step back. “No, no, no. Not happening. You cannot take him home.”</p><p>“Aww, I didn’t even ask yet.” Amy’s defiance morphed into a pout.</p><p>“Absolutely not. First, it starts with a name. Then, the furniture gets chewed up. I don’t want to wake up with a furball sleeping in between us on my satin sheets.”</p><p>“Ooh, are you jealous?” Amy cups her hands around her mouth. “Attention world! Kamilah Sayeed is jealous. I repeat Kam-”</p><p>Kamilah silenced her with a kiss. “I am not jealous. That is a wild animal. I do not tolerate wild animals in my bedroom.”</p><p>“You seemed pretty reasonable the other night.” Amy wagged her eyebrows.</p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Kamilah said, though she couldn’t hide her smirk.</p><p>“You totally set yourself up with that one.” Amy gave her a peck on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go see Nate.”</p><p>Amy dragged Kamilah back over to the bench. She peeked under the bench and then circled it a few times.</p><p>“Where’d he go?”</p><p>Kamilah chuckled before replying, “It seems ‘Nate’ just dined and dashed.” She held up the empty bag that was supposed to be filled with peanuts.</p><p>“Aww, come on! I was still eating those!”</p><p>With a smile, Kamilah held her hand out to Amy. “Let’s go, I’ll buy you some more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Into the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon asked: Can you make one where The gang finds out mc is rheya and Demetrius granddaughter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flames molded dancing figures into the shadows of the jungle with the crackle of wood playing a solemn melody in preparation for the fight ahead.</p>
<p>The warning from Demetrius echoed inside her head as she replayed the pieces of their previous conversation.</p>
<p>“I have seen the path ahead. You wish to rid this world of the darkness known as Rheya. There will come a time when you must choose a path. Your choice will decide the fate of those you hold dear.”</p>
<p>“How will I know which is the right choice? Why me?” Amy had asked. “I’m nobody.”</p>
<p>“You are mistaken.” Demetrius’ reply was emotionless, but resolute. “Do not let your pain cloud your judgment.”</p>
<p>Amy shakes her head as she is pulled deeper into the memory. </p>
<p>“Take my blood and go. Do what you must.” His voice cracks a bit as some emotion seeps through his final words, “I believe in you, granddaughter.”</p>
<p>The words swirl around Amy, as shock and disbelief settle in. Somewhere far away, someone is calling to her.</p>
<p>“—lo? Earth to Amy?” </p>
<p>Suddenly she is pulled out of her trance and back to the present. Lily is waving her hands around, trying to get Amy’s attention while Jax has his arm extended towards her.</p>
<p>“Did you say something?” Amy asked.</p>
<p>Jax quirked an eyebrow as he repeated, “Do you want a sip?” It was only then that Amy became aware of the rest of her surroundings. The gang was seated around a fire. Jax was offering her a bottle of rum. Adrian and Kamilah gave her concerned looks, and Gaius was staring into the fire.</p>
<p>“Um, no thanks.” She shook her head, trying to clear her jumbled thoughts.</p>
<p>He nodded before setting the bottle down. Lily cleared her throat and shifted closer to Amy.</p>
<p>“What’s going on with you? Ever since we came back from the tree-god thing you’ve been extra quiet.”</p>
<p>“I guess I just got a lot on my mind.” Amy hesitated, wrestling with the desire to tell her friends about her exchange with Demetrius. On one hand, they risked their lives to get to the island. On the other, she can’t bear to see them get hurt or worry about her.</p>
<p>In the end, she decides to tell them a fraction of what she learned.</p>
<p>“I have something to tell you all,” she announced. “When I was talking to Demetrius-”</p>
<p>Lily interrupts her. “You mean crazy tree god.” Kamilah silences her with a glare.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. He uh…he mentioned I was his granddaughter.” Amy was met with silence.</p>
<p>Jax’s mouth had fallen open. Adrian blinked a few times, clearly stunned.</p>
<p>Then, Lily jumped up and exclaimed, “No way! That’s so cool! Do you have super powers? Are you gonna turn into a tree too? Who’s your grandma? Ooh, I know, it has to be Rheya, right? Tell me I’m right!”</p>
<p>“You guessed it,” Amy answered, a little self-conscious.</p>
<p>“Ahem, if I may-” Gaius started.</p>
<p>“You may not,” Kamilah answered immediately while Jax elbowed him in the ribs.</p>
<p>Adrian decided to speak up. “Amy, this changes nothing. We will always stand by your side. Your origin doesn’t define you.” He gives her a smile. “You are nothing like that monster.”</p>
<p>Amy nods graciously to hide her true feelings. The others go back to planning how to get off the island and Amy makes the excuse of needing more fire wood to take a walk.</p>
<p>She wanders aimlessly for a bit before she ends up on the beach. As she makes her way to the water, a figure comes into view.</p>
<p>“Kamilah,” she says, with what she thinks is an appropriate amount of enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Kamilah arches an eyebrow as she comments, “Did you find what you were looking for?” She gestures to the two flimsy sticks in Amy’s hand.</p>
<p>Amy’s only response is to look down at her feet.</p>
<p>Kamilah purses her lips. “Come on, then.” She signals for Amy to sit on the sand with her. They face the ocean while Amy fiddles with the twigs.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to tell me what’s really bothering you?” Out of the corner of her eye, Amy can see Kamilah gazing at her, but she keeps her attention on the crashing waves.</p>
<p>Amy sighs and like water bursting through a dam, she breaks loose. She tells Kamilah everything. All the secrets and lies, the worries that were eating away at her. Everything out.</p>
<p>She starts to cry as she splutters out the last part. “What if Adrian’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Kamilah asked her, trying to understand.</p>
<p>“What if I am like her? What if I am a monster? It’s in my blood. You can’t trust me to make the right decision when the times comes.” She hangs her head into her hands.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Kamilah says gently. “Look at me please.” As Amy lifts her head, Kamilah places her hand on Amy’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You are nothing like her. Everything you do is for the benefit of others. You are selfless and caring and brave. All of the things that Rheya is not.” Kamilah uses her other hand to brush Amy’s hair behind her ear. “The fact that you are even worrying about this now proves you are different-better.” </p>
<p>Amy lifts her hand to cover Kamilah’s, and squeezes.</p>
<p>“In all my time on this earth, I have never met someone more incredible than you. I would follow you into the sun without a single thought. I trust you, I believe in you and most importantly, I love you in more ways than there are stars in the night sky.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kami.” Amy smiles through the tears.</p>
<p>They return to watching the waves for a few long moments before Amy stands up. She brushes the sand off her clothing.</p>
<p>“So,” she says as she extends a hand to Kamilah. “Are you ready to finish this?”</p>
<p>Kamilah nods in determination. She clasps Amy’s hand as the final wave crashes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sugar High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy and lily steal kamilahs card and buy 1000 dollars worth of candy and she finds out? If it’s too hard you don’t need to write it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each Friday, Amy and Lily would get together for a girl’s night and hang out like old times. This week, Amy was hosting in her shared apartment after finding out Kamilah had left early that morning for a business trip. </p>
<p>Amy sat on the couch, remote in one hand and pizza in the other. As she flicked through the channels, she heard a sigh.</p>
<p>“Ughh!” Lily groaned. She draped herself over an armchair as she continued, “I’m so bored. There’s nothing on tv and we already binged every episode of RHoBH twice!”</p>
<p>“Well, what else are we supposed to do?” Amy asked. “I promised Kamilah we wouldn’t go out drinking tonight since she’s not here to carry me home.”</p>
<p>“Lightweight,” Lily snorted. “I’m going to fall asleep and it’s only 9 p.m. I need energy!”</p>
<p>Amy pursed her lips in thought while Lily began pacing.</p>
<p>“I know!” Lily exclaimed. “Let’s throw our own party right here! I’m in the mood for some candy. Maybe popcorn too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Amy started.</p>
<p>“Come on Amy, it’ll be fun! Don’t you trust me?” Lily sat next to her best friend and slung an arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s do it.” She couldn’t say no when Lily made that face.</p>
<p>~1 hour later~</p>
<p>“You can put it right over there. Perfect! Thanks!” Amy stood at the door, directing people all around the living room. Every table had been covered with candy, desserts and confetti. </p>
<p>Lily had called up a delivery company that claimed to specialize in speedy service. They were currently installing a disco ball in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>“That’s everything, miss,” a gruff voice called out to Amy. “Call us if you need anything else.”</p>
<p>Amy waved and he showed himself out. Lily immediately started shoving an assortment of multicolored candies into her mouth. Amy dimmed the lights and turned on the disco ball.</p>
<p>“Ready to have some fun?” Lily called from the top of a slide just as the DJ began his set.</p>
<p>~Some time later (it’s hard to tell when your heart is beating faster than a hummingbird’s)~</p>
<p>Kamilah stepped off the elevator only to be met with the thudding of a deep bass.</p>
<p>“What in the world?” she muttered to herself as she unlocked her front door.</p>
<p>No person--human or vampire for that matter--could have prepared themselves for the sight Kamilah was currently witnessing.</p>
<p>There were trails of candy wrappers strewn about the hall. Balloons clung to every lampshade and light fixture. No to mention she could barely see two feet in front of her due to the flashing neon lights currently swirling along to the music.</p>
<p>“Amy?” she called tentatively. “I’m home.”</p>
<p>“Kamilah! In here!” called a voice from the living room.</p>
<p>As Kamilah made her way towards the sound of laughing, a balloon floated into her hands. She came through the entryway and stopped. </p>
<p>Amy was dancing on the coffee table as she sang the lyrics to “Fergalicious” on a Twizzler. She was wrapped in streamers and was wearing sunglasses with lenses shaped like stars. Lily was following along with an inflatable guitar as she bounced on the couch.</p>
<p>“Hey Kami!” Amy said as Lily nodded her head.</p>
<p>Kamilah cleared her throat, but her faced morphed back into one of shock. She tried to say something, anything, but no words came out.</p>
<p>Lily offered her a lollipop. </p>
<p>Kamilah finally found her voice. “What is going on? And why is Amy covered in glitter?”</p>
<p>“We’re having a party!” Amy said in between giggles. The sugar high was reaching its peak.</p>
<p>“Oh, ok,” Kamilah said. Reality hadn’t hit her yet. Well, at least until she turned to the next room over. “<i>What</i> is that?” she asked. Panic and confusion began to enter her voice.</p>
<p>“It’s an inflatable bounce house. Wanna try it?”</p>
<p>Kamilah blinked. “No thank you.” She turned back towards the commotion and ventured a few more steps into the chaos. Kamilah continued to look around in astonishment before her gaze fell on something shiny and black.</p>
<p>She raised her voice over the music as she walked over. “Please turn that down.” She gestured at the DJ and gave him a glare.</p>
<p>The music and lights stopped immediately. “Aw, come on! That was the best part!” Lily heaved a frustrated moan. The DJ took his cue to leave.</p>
<p>“May I ask how you two paid for this little get-together?” Kamilah’s question was met with silence.</p>
<p>“Well?” She raised her brows as she brushed off the glinting credit card that was partially obscured by streamers.</p>
<p>“We may have borrowed some money,” Amy answered, a slight blush rising onto her face. She got down from the table to stand beside Lily.</p>
<p>“I see.” Kamilah bit her lip. Her poker face had gotten a lot of practice these past few months. “And how much are these silly games costing me? The truth please.”</p>
<p>“Uh-well-you see…” Amy starting fiddling her thumbs. “Around $1000.”</p>
<p>Kamilah took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Lily chose then to speak up, “Amy, don’t forget to tell her about the petting zoo in the kitchen!”</p>
<p>
  <i>Pop!!</i>
</p>
<p>Kamilah hadn’t realized she was still holding--now clenching--the balloon. “Petting zoo,” she repeated.  Her eyes turned red as her fangs appeared.</p>
<p>“Uh oh.” Lily started edging toward the door. “For the record, Kamilah, this was all Amy’s idea. Especially the petting zoo.”</p>
<p>“No way!” shouted Amy.</p>
<p>The momentary distraction allowed Lily to slip out unscathed.</p>
<p>Kamilah streaked over to lock the door.</p>
<p>“Kami, are you mad at me? We didn’t mean for everything to get so crazy! I’ll clean everything up in the morning. Promise!”</p>
<p>Kamilah slowly stalked over to Amy, until her back hit the wall.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you! I’ll do anything you ask,” Amy pleaded.</p>
<p>Kamilah crooked a finger under Amy’s chin before slowly dragging it <i>down, down, down</i>.</p>
<p>“I know you will.” Kamilah smirked, eyes still red. “And I know exactly how you’re going to repay me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Just a Glamour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon request: I don't know if you're taking requests. If you are, can I ask for a Kamilah x mc where MC is plus-sized but not too plus-sized? She doesn't have a flat stomach but she has rolls? Whatever you're comfortable with, Kamilah comforts her and that she doesn't care as long as MC is happy and comfortable. Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy bent over to zip up her boots just as Kamilah came into the bedroom. </p><p>“Ready to go, my love?” Kamilah asked with a smile. </p><p>They had booked a dinner reservation to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day as an official couple. It didn’t take much convincing on Amy’s part. Kamilah would do anything for her.</p><p>“All set!” Amy hopped up and went to grasp Kamilah’s hand before noticing Kamilah had both hands behind her back. “What are you hiding?” She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Relax,” Kamilah replied with a chuckle. “It’s just a little something I put together to celebrate us.” A blush crept onto Kamilah’s face. She was still getting used to “being official,” as Amy had called it.</p><p>“Lemme see!” Amy cried out, as she vibrated up and down.</p><p>Kamilah pulled out a scrapbook that she had handcrafted herself during any free time she managed to find. Amy’s squeal told her it was the perfect gift. Apparently, sentimental gifts can be just as good as a sports car for your 23rd birthday.</p><p>“Do we have time to look at it now?”</p><p>Kamilah nodded in affirmation because she still wasn’t immune to those puppy dog eyes. Amy led her over to the love seat and they began to look at the photos.</p><p>“You really made this?” Amy was in awe at all the little details pieced together around the photographs.</p><p>“Yes, but I must admit, the glitter was Lily’s idea. And Adrian pushed for more pink. Personally it's a little too bright for my taste, but I know what you like.” Kamilah ducked her head, and tried to get Amy’s attention back to the pages. </p><p>There were pictures of Amy, Amy and Kamilah, Amy and Lily, even a few of the whole squad. Amy paused on a specific photo. It was the crew, all together for Karaoke Night at the bar downtown. She stared at the woman in the photo. She smiled back, momentarily forgetting herself.</p><p>Amy turned the page, and looked at another of her and Lily. Again, her eyes were glued to the page. She placed a hand on the photo and brushed two fingers over her figure. First to remind herself that it was real. Then to cover it up. If a picture was really worth a thousand words, how many different words can mean “fat”? Is it more or less than the times she stares in the mirror at the ugly “thing” that stares back.</p><p>She’s still healthy, still happy (mostly anyway), still craves adventure. But her image...why does it have to be hers? Kamilah was an absolute goddess. She was flawless, mesmerizing, hot. And Amy was not.</p><p>A tear fell onto the page, causing Kamilah to gaze up from the pages.</p><p>“What’s wrong, my love?” She reached out to hold Amy’s hand as worry etched itself onto her face.</p><p>Amy faced Kamilah, her tears mingling with her mascara, dragging the makeup down like the dread that weighed on her heart. Unable to hold it in anymore, she asked the question that always bothered her.</p><p>“How could you love me when I look like this? When I look this gross. I can’t even accept myself!” Amy stood up and pulled her hand out of Kamilah’s reach.</p><p>Confused as to the sudden change in mood, Kamilah closed the book and stood up. “Amy, I love you. You are everything I’ve been looking for.” Kamilah took a step to reach out to Amy. She didn’t understand what she meant.</p><p>“You don’t get it Kamilah!” Amy began to shout. “You are literally perfect, how can you possibly understand how I feel?”</p><p>With that outburst, Amy ran into the bathroom before Kamilah could react. Just as Kamilah gained her senses and ran over to open the door, she heard the click.</p><p>“Unlock the door Amy. Please, we’ll be late for dinner.” Kamilah pleaded, but Amy didn’t move.</p><p>Kamilah could her a muffled sliding as Amy slid to the floor, back leaning against the door. She tried speaking again. “You don’t think I’ve had my fair share of insecurities? The only difference between us is that I’ve had 2,000 years to either get over them or hide them so deep inside, not even I know they are there half the time.”</p><p>Amy sniffled before replying. “It’s not the same thing.”</p><p>Kamilah sighed and rested her head against the door, hand still on the knob. “If only I could show you how beautiful you really are,” she mumbled to herself.</p><p>
  <i>That’s it!</i>
</p><p>“Amy, open up! I need to show you something. Please, just...do it for me.” Kamilah held her breath and waited.</p><p>Two full minutes went by before she heard movement on the other side of the door. A click sounded, signaling the door was unlocked. Not sure how much time it would remain that way, Kamilah rushed in before Amy could change her mind.</p><p>Amy stood in the middle of the bathroom, hugging herself. She looked on silently, unsure of the decision that just allowed Kamilah into the room with her.</p><p>“Amy, you are my everything. How you look doesn’t change that. And you need to believe me.”</p><p>“How can I?” Amy asked, feeling heartbroken and alone.</p><p>Kamilah held out her hand in invitation. “Take a look.”</p><p>Amy was torn between her curiosity and her desire to run. Kamilah was giving Amy permission to enter her mind. She had pulled up certain memories to share, but was willing to give Amy complete control.</p><p>Authentic moments of the past, through the eyes of someone other than herself, was enough to convince Amy to take Kamilah’s hand.</p><p>Amy was pulled into the first memory. It was them on their first official coffee date. Amy looked over the table at herself, smiling between sips of coffee. She was glowing. Everything around her body had faded into the background. The casual music was blocked out in favor of her laugh. In an instant, she was transported into the next memory.</p><p>This one- oh she loved this memory. The first time in the rooftop pool with Kamilah. Again, all she-Kamilah- saw was her. More memories flooded her vision until she came to a stop at the last one.</p><p>It was the memory associated with the picture of her friends at the Karaoke bar. Kamilah’s eyes had scanned the room, before coming to a stop on her. She was drawn like a magnet. Amy paused the memory like a screenshot. She looked at herself through the eyes of her greatest love.</p><p>Amy admitted to herself that she looked beautiful from this angle. Then Kamilah took over. She circled “memory” Amy, determined to get as many angles as she could. The magnetic pull, the beauty, the glow? It never diminished. Amy was shocked by what she saw. Her body was still the same, but the love Kamilah had for her was what made it come to life.</p><p>Amy took a breath and exited Kamilah’s mind, but Kamilah didn’t let go of her hand. More tears fell as she looked into Kamilah’s eyes.</p><p>“I know it’s hard to love every part of yourself equally. Especially when you don’t see the beauty of it immediately. But, I love you, every part of you, so much. It’s easy to give yourself love, but it takes great effort to accept it.”</p><p>Amy swallowed hard and held back more tears as Kamilah continued.</p><p>“If you’re still not ready to love all of yourself equally, I am more than happy to love those parts a little extra, until you are ready.” Kamilah crooked a finger under Amy’s chin and leaned in for a soft kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Kamilah in gratitude and squeezed. Perhaps she wasn’t “perfect,” but she had all of forever to appreciate the beauty in what wasn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>